Mommy Dearest
by BookSugar
Summary: 20 years later, Evie returns to the Isle of the Lost. Her mission? To collect the missing piece of her heart. I do not own anything pertaining to Disney's Descendants (2015), other than my OCs & the idea.
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Queen awoke, startled. She felt her heart increase in size as it did 17 years ago, 14 years ago, 11 years ago and 3 years ago. She didn't know why, but she found that it was a wonderful feeling. But little did she know, she was making room for her daughter's family as it grew one last time with the birth of her fourth grandchild.

* * *

"Girl or boy?" Dopey asked Annabelle as she came home from the hospital with her three grandchildren. Upon recovering from a cold, the man had thought it to be best to stay back, then risk the health of his son, daughter-in-law or the new baby. He sat comfortably in the living space with a cup of tea, watching Royal Insights—a show specializing in the matters of the monarchical society of Auradon.

Annabelle was set to answer until Dylan interrupted.

"A girl, unfortunately. I wanted a brother" Dylan said as he got a look from his grandmother. "But I'll still love her" he noted, quickly redeeming himself as Dopey nodded.

"Hmhm! Little sister" Genesis added with a nod, her blue locks spilling over her shoulder.

"And what's the little lady's name?" Dopey asked setting his cup down and enveloping Genesis into his arms as she climbed to his lap.

"Effie Elizabeth Sunshine White" Annabelle said.

"I'm surprised mom took Genesis' random name. But we all know she secretly favors her. The minute I saw she had blue hair, I knew I had no chance" Eva said with a small smile as she fiddled with her fingers, chipping off old nail polish. Annabelle tried to figure out if the girl was serious or not. She made a mental note to ask her daughter-in-law about it.

"Grandpa, can I go play?" Genesis asked as she jumped from his lap and eagerly awaited the impending "yes."

"Of course, pumpkin" he said as he saw her round face brighten with excitement as she started to run off, but stopped short when Dylan took her hand and instead he walked her to the attic.

"Eva!" Genesis called after her older sister who reluctantly followed the bobbing head of blue, up the staircase.

"How are the two?" Dopey asked as his wife took a seat next to him.

"They're doing fantastic. Evie especially was a happy fourth-time new mother. Since they chose to keep the gender underwraps, I think Doug was hoping it was a boy, but he didn't seem as bothered. Little Miss Effie has brown hair with cute little blue tips and blue eyes"

"That's a perfect mix of them both. How big is she?"

"Oh, a tiny bundle. I believe 5 pounds, 13 ounces" Annabelle said as she swiped through the pictures she had taken.

"Effie Elizabeth Sunshine is a cute little unique name. I thought our son was the one who kept stressing he wanted a small family?" Dopey asked with a chuckle as Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, he married Evie. And I doubt he's willing to crush her dreams. At our last tea, Evie had let me know that she felt like something wasn't complete. She knew she was aging and couldn't have a long gap between the two, so when Genesis turned two, she went ahead and asked Doug who opposed it. But as we know, he gave in" Annabelle laughed. "She felt so guilty, but I told her to shake it off, because we all know there were _other_ reasons why she wanted 4 instead of 3" Dopey shook his head with a smile.

"Anna, sometimes I like to think you haven't aged since your college girl days. And you haven't. Still on your toes and as beautiful as ever"

"Oh, what would I do without you. You're the sweetest thing" she complimented as she peeked his cheek. Though in comfortable silence, they enjoyed the calm of their home, happy to share it with their grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews: Oh, no! Thanks for letting me know. I'm so sorry for the glitch. It's the third time that it's happened. Sorry, read on... :)**

* * *

It was a relatively average morning.

Nothing notably new. Eva was scrambling to find her dance shoes for after school as she had her wet clothes in her hand that her mother had forgotten to dry. Dylan was struggling to get dressed, as the sixth grader was easily distracted. And Genesis? The three year old was on an unexplainable sugar high and was currently hiding from her father who was also searching for Evie.

An average morning it was for the White household—well—after the birth of the fourth child.

It didn't take long for Doug to control his daughter and manage to get her occupied with an"ABC" sing-along video. Before Eva arrived, with Evie as a witness, Doug vowed to never let his kids watch the videos. However, things changed 14 years ago when he became a sleep-deprived, first-time parent.

"Evie?!" Doug called to his wife who he found to now be in the kitchen, still in her pajamas. Since she was on maternity leave, he had returned to his full time hours at the Laboratories of their alma mater, Preston View. Though initially he took off two weeks after the birth of his youngest daughter, he had decided to return to work as his wife had persuaded him to, given she "could handle it" with her "years of maternal experience."

"Hmhm?" Evie said dozing off as she put her son and daughter's lunches together. Lately she had been sleepily wandering around the house, with or without Effie. She placed a knife in her son's box and a cup in her daughters, before Doug removed the items and she noticed. "Oops" she said with a smile as he chuckled.

"Sweetie, go lay down. Everything is fine. I can take over. Effie is asleep and Genesis is preoccupied with Moo Moo Babies A thru Z Sing Along" he said hugging her shoulders as she turned to face him a look on her face. She playfully poked his chest.

"Well look who conformed to the ways of his wife. I told you Moo," She said before yawning. "Moo Babies was a genius programme"

He laughed and hugged her closer. "Your twin is driving me crazy and it's just the wee morning hours" he said as she suddenly started to fret and through an apple in both of the boxes.

"You have to get going, it's 9:58. It's late. You're gonna be an hour late" she yawned as she looked up at him, gently taking her hands.

"It's 7:58. Let's get you back in bed" he said taking her on his back and carrying her upstairs.

In the hallway, Dylan was attempting to get Eva to give back his socks, just as Doug and Evie came up the stairs.

"Eva, give him his socks and go finish your breakfast" Doug said as Eva nodded at her father, but before, throwing the socks at her brother and racing downstairs. Dylan got ready to go after her, only to be stopped as Doug grabbed his arm and scooted him back to this bedroom.

"Dylan, put your clothes on and get ready for school. I'll be back to sign the permission slip, but get going" he told the boy, closing his door.

"Dyl didn't get his breakfast, Dougie" Evie said before her eyes shut. "You have to feed him, he'll-"

"Shhhhhhhh," Doug whispered to Evie. "Just rest your eyes and relax. He'll get breakfast. He won't starve" he assured her with a slight smile at her state of sleep deprivation. She lightly nodded with a smile. He opened the door and set her on the bed.

"Just take a quick nap," He said as she took his hand.

"Thank you, Doug" She hugged him as he hugged her back. As they let go, he got up and left a crack in the doorway. He went downstairs and found Dylan waiting with his permission slip and eating cereal as Eva put her bowl away.

"Thanks Eva for preparing your brother's cereal" He said as she smiled and she side hugged her dad.

"You're welcome!" she said happily as her dad laughed. He joined them at the breakfast table and Eva was happy to have her dad's attention. They chatted as usual, Doug skimming over the permission slip as he signed it.

"Thanks, dad" Dylan said, slipping it into his backpack. As Eva and Dylan finished eating, Genesis skipped into the kitchen.

"How old is baby, daddy?" Genesis asked as she walked to her father.

"8 weeks, sweetie" He said as Eva put the work in her bag and waited for Dylan to finish.

"Can she play with me?" Genesis asked bouncing around the table.

"Effie is still too small, baby blue" he said as stopped bouncing, instead she hugged his leg. He smoothed her hair down and as giggled. Eva looked down and mouthed fake giggles and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's mommy?" Genesis asked climbing onto one of the chairs between Eva and Doug.

"Mommy is sleeping. You can be a big girl and color while we wait. Mommy will be up soon, okay?" She nodded her head as she scribbled the page, not respecting the rule of "inside the lines."

"Genesis" Eva said as Genesis smiled at her sister happily. "Inside the lines" she pointed to the picture of a forest.

Genesis frowned and stuck out her tongue. She crossed her arms and put the marker down. "Mommy and daddy said I can color how I want"

"Well it looks prettier when you don't color over the black lines" Eva said as the little girl, still frowning, turned the paper over, grabbed the marker and purposefully outside the lines.

"Dad…" Eva whined. "And she's using a blue marker for the trees. It looks awful"

"It's her unique work of art. Genesis can color however she wants. Inside or outside the lines. Who's your picture for, baby blue?" he asked her. Eva's face crumbled. Why do they insist on letting her do what she wants. Just because she was premature, has blue hair and looks exactly like mom, doesn't mean she gets everything?! Eva thought as she chipped more of the nail polish off her fingers. Though her mom had specially painted her nails and they pinky promised they would try not to chip their nails, Eva felt that it didn't matter. Her mom probably could care less about her nails. As long as her "Blueberry" wasn't upset about anything, life was great in her eyes...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Dylan nudged her with his elbow. With slight annoyance, she looked over. He proceeded to cross his eyes as he blew bubbles in his milk, making her start giggling uncontrollably. The two began to silently speak, something they learned from their father and grandfather, something that often came in handy.

"It's for Papa! He said that the next picture I color of a forest, he wants it. He said he liked the forest before mommy was even borneded" she said. "Did Papa tell you that, daddy?"

"Hmhm. I did know that and now you do too" Doug said bopping her nose.

"How long have you known mom? Like when did you guys start dating?" Dylan asked.

"We met in high school" He said. "So I guess we've known each other for 20 years, give or take a bit"

"And you still liked her..." Dylan asked amazed as Eva playfully hit his arm. "I don't think I'd like a girl that long!"

"It'll be different when you get older" Doug chuckled at his son.

Dylan rinsed his bowl and went to grab his backpack. Genesis clung to her dad's leg and she giggled as he played a shake off game with her. Eva stared at her little sister clearly hurt. That used to be my game, she thought.

It wasn't for another 15 minutes did Evie come back down. She was now sporting a red blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. However, her hair was still in it's messy blue bun.

"Mommy!" Genesis said running to her mom and bombarding her with a hug. Evie leaned down and hugged the little girl.

"Hi, Blueberry" she said. "Hi Apple and Bean" The two older kids laughed at their mother's nicknames for them.

"What's Effie's nickname?" Eva asked putting on her shoes. She smiled as Evie happily smiled back. So she's in a good mood today… Evie thought as she mentally noted it.

"Well, lets see. I call you Apple because that was my first fruit and you were my first, Dyl is Bean because of the ultrasound confusion. Genesis is my Blueberry because of her hair, but Effie, I really don't have one for her. Her name literally came from your dad messing up my name in his sleep. What do you call her?" she asked her husband as she picked up Genesis.

He laughed. "Effie" Eva and Dylan giggled. "No, she's my sunny bunny"

"That's cute, I've never heard you say that" Evie said confused as she heated up one of the many bottles on the counter for the still sleeping infant.

"I just came up with it," he said as Eva took her dad's arm and tugged on it seeing Genesis cling to Evie.

"What's up?" he asked as she didn't answer and she continued to hold his arm. "We need to get going, if you two want to avoid a tardy. Your Aunt Jane isn't that lenient, despite her being both your godmother. Effie is honestly as much of a nickname as we'll get, E" he joked as Evie rolled her eyes and handed him his bag and keys.

"Bye, Mom!" Dylan said running out to the car. Eva waved at her mom and ran out the door, with a short goodbye. She was followed by her brother who gave his mom a hug and Doug gave Eva the keys as she unlocked the car. Genesis climbed out of Evie's hold, just as he kissed Evie, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'll see you this evening, Evie" Doug laughed as she playfully glared with a chuckle.

"Bye," she said with a wave, closing the door. Evie sighed dreamily like a young girl. Leaning against the door of her home. "Auradon, this is my life. My insane, domestic life."


	3. Chapter 3

Effie was asleep in her mother's arms as Dizzy had come over.

"How did the talk about the wedding and your thoughts about adoption go?" Evie asked as she sat criss cross on the floor, adjusting her hold of Effie. Dizzy was now engaged to one of her best friends and she

"Good. Better than I thought. He was super open about adopting form the Isle too. But one thing I always wondered was why did you want your own kids? I knew you'd be a mother some day, because you already had a maternal nature, but why not take in Isle kids?" Dizzy asked as Evie looked down at her youngest daughter fondly, before looking up at Dizzy again.

"Well, one for the blue hair. Two, so we could pass our bloodline down. And three, we sort of, um, found the process, uh, interesting" Evie said with a blush as Dizzy giggled with her.

"That makes sense. And I guess, four kids tells the whole story" Dizzy said, nudging Evie's elbow as she rolled her eyes with smile. "All of your kids are so cute, though. Effie is absolutely adorable"

"Thank you, Dizz" Evie said just as Genesis skipped over to her mother and sat in her lap.

"Hi, blueberry" Evie said as Genesis intriguingly observed the baby that was looking around actively. She touched Effie's face and almost poked her finger in her mouth, before Evie removes her hand. Almost as if it was a chain reaction, Effie sneezed and Dizzy cooed in awe.

"We had agreed on adoption, but seeing you, I want my own little baby" she said.

"Exactly what happened to me with Mal" Evie said. "I say go ahead and put in preference for a younger child"

"To be honest, I think I'm gonna do that" She said happily. "May I hold her?"

"Of course!" Evie said seemingly way too happy as she handed her over.

"Oh my gosh, she smells so good! And moves so effortlessly. She's so squirmy!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"That's a baby for you. And it's a vanilla rose baby powder. I used it on Eva, Gen and now Effie. Dylan got a more masculine scent" Evie laughed.

"That makes sense. Not Red Majesty, right?" Dizzy asked. Evie gave her a look.

"His dad would have killed me if I did that" Evie laughed as Genesis looked at Dizzy holding her sister.

"My baby!" Genesis said angrily to Dizzy.

"Your baby? Isn't Effie your mommy and daddy's?" Dizzy said as Genesis frowned.

"Yes, not Auntie Dizzy baby" She said touching Effie's arm in a protective manner.

"Okay, miss attitude" Dizzy said smiling. "Just like your momma"

"Baby does not do anything" Genesis said cuddling into Evie's lap.

"She doesn't know how to do a lot of things. When she is older, she'll learn to do things, but right now she's too young" Evie said as she smoothed the girl's blue locks.

"She know how to cry" Genesis said standing up and walking away to her play mats. She began to put the puzzle together as Evie smiled.

"She is so sassy!" Dizzy said as Effie's face scrunched up and turned red. Dizzy's eyes widened and she looked to Evie. "What's she doing now?"

"She's about to cry" Just as Effie let out a short whimper. Dizzy immediately handed her over to Evie as she smiled.

It was only a while until Effie went into a full on cry. "Shhhhhh, you're okay, sweetie" Evie said as Dizzy looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hades, why is she crying? How do you stop it—the crying I mean?" Dizzy asked. "See, that's why I can't take care of babies"

"I was so afraid with Eva. Luckily Doug who grew up in Auradon and helped me with parenting classes and adjusting to a family life. I remember when Eva first came home. Despite carrying her for forever, I hadn't really been around her. I was scared I'd mess up. He said he just followed what felt right and my maternal instincts should kick in. With four kiddos, it may seem like we know what we're doing, but literally we work together to get through the day and we continue to learn"

Dizzy nodded her head. Evie passed Effie back. "Here. Get her to stop crying. Bottle, pacifier, toys. I've got to go dress Genesis and I'll be back" Dizzy looked like she was going to pass out.

"Evie..." she drew out.

"Honestly, Dizz. It's just a baby. It's practice. Call me if there's an emergency. And not that you can't control her. Trust me she's easier than when Eva was a baby" Evie smiled. Dizzy half smiled.

She took in a deep breath putting her on her shoulder. "Shhhhhh" she said softly, but Effie continued to cry.

"Um, Effie, you're okay. It's alright, cutie. Don't be afraid. You are okay" she said with a smile. She shook a toy and she stopped for a moment before scrunching her face again. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't need to cry. I've got you. Shhhh" Effie cooed as if she questioned her aunt. "Hmhm, that's right. You don't have to cry. Maybe you want to suck on your pacifier?" Dizzy put it in her mouth and she sucked on it eventually dozing off. She cradled the little girl who smelled of baby powder and roses.

Genesis skipped down the stairs putting on her mary janes with velcro. Evie soon came back down. "So?" she smiled. Dizzy nodded.

"So, I realized it's not that hard. I mean she probably has no idea what I'm saying or what she's looking at but, she must have trusted me enough" Dizzy said handing her back. Evie set her in the carrier putting a light pink blanket over her and pulling down the shade.

"Ready to go, Blueberry?" Evie asked as she was skipping around the house, sippy cup in hand.

"Where we going?" she asked as Dizzy opened the door and brought Effie to the car.

"We're going to a few stores and then we're driving Aunt Dizzy to Four Hearts"

"Like where pretty dresses is and mommy works?" Genesis asked, her eyes wide with wonder as Evie nodded. "Momma, why you and daddy live same? Auntie Dizzy don't live with Uncle" Genesis asked as Dizzy and Evie chuckled.

"Sweetie, Aunt Dizzy isn't married like mommy and daddy. Before you get married you have a fiancé. Daddy and I were fiancées a long time ago.

"How's long ago?" Genesis asked.

"17 years ago" Evie said. Dizzy's eyes widened.

"I never thought about that. That's so long ago. I was what? 18?" Dizzy said.

"It really is quite some time" Evie said they rode in comfortable silence the rest of the ride until she had a thought. "It's been quite some time since I arrived here. You know, I want to go back to the Isle. I've been thinking about it a lot lately"

"Evie, did you just say you of all people want to go back to the Isle?!" Dizzy asked. Evie simply nodded.

"I want to see my mom. I want to know how she's getting along" Evie said. "I want to know if she'd be proud, disgusted or what. She'd probably say I aged myself 20 years by having four kids, but I just want her to see me. After Carlos said Cruella has lung cancer and Jay said Jafar is getting sicker, I want to see my mom before she dies. I mean as awful as life was, she's still my mom"

"I guess. Are you sure you're not still a bit wacky from baby brain?" Dizzy asked.

"I'm sure" Evie said. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You just never seemed to enjoy the isle nor your mother" Dizzy said. "I guess it's not bad. I mean I miss Drizella sometimes. In the way that I'm her offspring and have a connection to her"

"Exactly. Becoming a mother myself things have changed. When Eva has an attitude, down to when Effie won't stop crying, I remember that these are half my kids. I feel like half of me is missing. And that's my mom. I know my dad and we have a fair relationship. And Doug fills the romantic part of my life, but there's still my mom missing"

"I guess I get it. I too wonder how she'd react. I mean she's technically a grandmother whether she likes it or not" Dizzy said.

"Yeah..." Evie trailed off as she continued to drive. The car was filled with comfortable silence as the wheels in Evie's head turned. _What would mother say? What does she look like, now? Would she even want to see me? My mother. The one who filled my brain with false truths. My mother of whom I came from. My mother, the once reigning Evil Queen of Roselia. My mother, Grimhilde. _


	4. Chapter 4

"There's something I have to tell you" Evie said at 10:30 to her husband as he was reading in bed. It had been a long day and they finally had time to unwind and prepare to rest.

"Um, don't tell me there's another kid somehow" He said barely looking up from his book, something Evie had gotten used to.

Evie giggled. "No. Don't be Dopey" she said generating a glance up as her eyes met his and she raised a brow. He stifled a laugh and playfully glared. "That's not exactly possible right now. And who is the father?"

"That's what I'm wondering. It's certainly not me" he laughed, setting his book aside and paying attention to her. "No, but that's how you started to tell me about both Genesis and Effie. What is it though?"

"I did? Oh, well it's nothing too serious. I just want to go back to the Isle" she said casually as she went into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He nodded.

"That's coo—the Isle?!" He said turning to her as she peeked her head from the door. "Why?"

"I sort of miss your mother in law" Evie admitted with a smile before she turned off the faucet, a towel in her hand.

"I have a mother in law? Oh, Grimhilde?" He asked putting his book down completely.

"Yes. I mean to an extent I miss her. I want to see her before she you know…" Evie trailed off. Doug looked at his wife. He hadn't seen her like this in a while.

"I understand. I mean she is still your mother" He said as she nodded.

"And she's technically a grandmother even though she doesn't know it" Evie said. "It's weird not knowing her really. It never bothered me until I thought of how I ran away with her permission. I ran away to Auradon, went to college, got married, had four kids, and my mother probably misses me by now. If Eva ran away in two years and did what I did, I'd miss her. Despite the differences between my mother and I, she's still half of me and she loved me in her own strange way"

"I had never thought of that until now" Doug said. "She probably does miss her only child after 22 years"

"Do you think I could go back? Would you want to go with me? You did marry me so she'll want to meet you" Evie said. She couldn't figure out his emotion as she disappeared into the bathroom once more

"Um, for you, suuurrrreee" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Out of nearly 20 years of being together, how is this the one thing you're afraid of?" She asked him.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just unsure. Who will stay with the kids? Surely you don't want to take them too?" He said.

"I guess not and put them in danger. But, Eva at least. I mean I doubt your parents wouldn't mind watching their grandchildren. Do you think I favor Gen over everyone else? Annabelle told me that Eva thinks I favor Genesis because she looks the most like me" Evie said coming out of the bathroom, her hair in a braid, face clean of makeup. She turned out her side lamp and pulled back the covers.

"Um, don't kill me, but yes. You seem to favor her a smidge more. Granted, she doesn't seem to have any of my traits and is your twin. I mean you could say I make sure to do things with him without his sisters, since he's our only boy, but I think generally we keep a pretty even palette" Doug said as she cuddled to his side and he placed his arm around her.

"I don't mean to. It's just Eva is growing up and pulling away. I feel like she doesn't want anything to do with me. I wonder if I was like that. But then again, I was stuck in a castle with my mother for like the next few years and had no choice"

"She's 14 and finishing middle school. Things get a bit difficult at this time. I know Daisy changed a lot around this age. I think she'd definitely feel better if you took her with you. She'd feel honored that you think she's mature and responsible enough to see the Isle " He said as her smiled grew wider.

"Okay, I'll see if she wants to come. So you'll come with us?"

"Of course" he said enveloping her in his arms.

"Thank you. Tomorrow, I'll call M" she said yawning. She smiled as he kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Love" he said.

"Goodnight, Einstein" she replied softly as sleep took over her quickly.

**Reviews: **

ColdyLox: Hi and thanks for reading! Eva is definitely a character some people will sympathize with, but some will find to be not very likable. :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy and daddy will be back, sweetie" she told Genesis." _I hope_. Evie thought to herself.

"Okay" Genesis agreed her wide eyes sparkling. Evie looked at the three year old basic clone of herself and smiled.

"Nana and Grandpa will take care of you" Evie said.

"When will momma and daddy be back?" Genesis asked walking in circles.

"In three days, sweetie" Evie said as she held Effie. Genesis climbed up on her lap and smiled at the baby.

"Baby stay wif me?" She asked.

"Yep. Effie will be with you, Dylan, Nana and Grandpa" Evie said bopping her nose.

"Eva, go wif you and daddy?" Evie nodded. Genesis heard someone come up the stairs. "Daddy!"

"Hi, baby blue!" She said picking her up. He looked at Evie.

"How does she know who is coming up the stairs?" He mouthed as she shrugged.

"That's your child" She mouthed back as he pointed to her blue locks.

"Sure..." Doug said as they both laughed. "My parents are downstairs and Eva is in the car"

Evie nodded as she cradled Effie. Evie was dressed in all leather and couldn't help to feel a wave of nostalgia as she remembered her Isle days. However, she toned down the leather for her husband, leaving it at a simple jacket.

"So this is the Evie that you met?" Annabelle asked with a smile as the two nodded as they came the downstairs.

"Yes, surprisingly he wasn't turned off by all the leather. I do not remember this material being so hot" Evie said handing Effie to Annabelle.

"You're not a high metabolic teen, anymore, dear" Annabelle winked as Evie shook her head with a smile.

"I left instructions in the bag of everything. She has started teething and doesn't like the toys that much. Usually a finger is better, but she'll bite you pretty hard sometimes. The pacifier honestly works best. She can hold her own bottle and only will want about half at a time—" she said before Annabelle interrupted.

"She'll be fine, sweetie. I know what I'm doing. I raised your husband and Daisy just fine" Annabelle chuckled. Evie blushed.

"Should I really be leaving my kids for the Isle?" She asked.

"Yes. Every parent needs time away from their young kiddos" Annabelle said. "It's the only way to not get so attached. Plus, it's just to see your mother. It's not the end of the world, dear"

"I guess" Evie said as she bit her lip nervously. Doug back came around the corner with Dylan.

"We gotta get going, Eve" he said. She nodded.

"Bye, Dylan and Genesis. I can't connect with you while we're away, but I'm okay" She said as the two nodded. She moved to the squirming baby.

"Aww, mommy will be back" she said tickling the girl. "I'm ready" Evie finally said after multiple hugs and a reluctant kiss from Dylan. They bid their goodbyes and the three piled into the car. They drove to Beast Castle where Carlos, Jay, Lonnie and Mal were all waiting in the limo. Everyone said hello as the three joined them.

"So, Eva, are you excited to meet your grandmother?" Mal asked the teenage girl.

"Um, no offense mom or dad, but I'm nervous" she said as she wore a blue leather outfit that was a near replica her mother's former Isle outfit. It was complete with both removable sleeves and a jacket.

"I would be scared too, if I didn't know the old Queen already" Carlos smiled. "At least you don't have to meet Jafar or Maleficent or Cruella" he shuddered. "The only reason I'm going is to say goodbye to my mother before she passes on. Their lives will just be legends after their generation dies off"

"Way to kill everyone off, C" Mal said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm speaking the truth" he said in defense as Mal hit his arm.

"So like all the fairytales will just be stories that you guys only know. Like no one will exist that we're apart of them?" Eva asked as they all nodded.

"Are you nervous?" Doug asked Lonnie as she was holding Jay's hand. She turned red.

"Are you nervous?" she threw back. Doug coughed a bit.

"I asked you first" he said. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, I'm nervous to meet The former Grand Vizier" She said. "Are you nervous to meet the Evil Queen?"

"No..." he said as everyone laughed.

"Daddy!" Eva said. "You are too!"

"You're right. As a kid, it was always "the Evil Queen tried to wipe us out." But that changed when I met you," he gestured to Evie. "Obviously you weren't your mom. But meeting the real deal, this is a lot different" he said.

"I honestly can't tell either of you what to expect. I have no clue whether she changed after all these years or is she still the same? All I know for sure is that she is going to be a bit upset you're not a prince..." Evie trailed off.

"Evie" Jay said. She smiled. "You know for a fact she's going to be more than just a bit upset. The woman was unhealthily obsessed with you marrying a prince. She'll ask where her mother in law wing is, why you aren't wearing a mask of makeup, why you have laugh lines, the list could go on"

"Well, I made Doug pay to get her a crown made" Evie said taking it out if the glass case. It was pure gold with rubies and diamonds sparkling around it.

"Well, hopefully that helps" Carlos said. Evie looked like she was going to be sick as she leaned on her husband's shoulder, sighing.

Eva slowly walked in front of her parents. By now, a lot of the villian kids had families in Auradon. Evie smiled at young girls who had red butterfly clips in their hair.

"Hi, Miss Evie!" The girls waved. She waved back. The Isle was a lot different now that she had helped most of the people to leave. It wasn't quite empty and still had a whooping 50,000 people who had refused her help. _Talk about pride. _

"Mom," Eva said her voice quivering as she almost walked in a puddle of mud.

"Yeah, Eva?" Evie said becoming a bit emotional as she surveyed the place she once called home since birth.

"This is how you lived? It smells gross and it's dark and there's mud and no flowers. There's trash everywhere and why are they eating wormy apples?" She pointed as a group of men snarled at her. "I have a perfectly fine one in my bag. Wherever it is..." Eva said looking around as she felt her now empty bag.

"This, my dear husband and daughter, is the Isle of the Lost. Our leftovers that we eat at home, sweetie become the food supply of the Isle. Any trash we have is dumped here. I was as much of a diva you could get on the Isle. I really wasn't afraid of anything. I could deal with most stuff in Auradon that most would call pest control, exterminators or their husbands for. I was so desperate some days, I would kill to have a wormy apple. I used to eat month old pudding, stale scones, drink sour milk, murky water, toads brew coffee, spider stew,"

"Mom! Stop!" Eva said her eyes widened and disgust written all over her face. Evie gave a small smile.

"This was your mother's reality, Eva. Believe it or not" Doug said softly as they stopped at a twisted road filled with leaves and dead roses. Eva looked at her mom and hugged her.

"This is awful. I'm sorry. I can't imagine not having wifi or wearing the clean new clothes you make me or going to the mall and stuff" Eva said with a smile. Evie embraced her daughter.

"It's okay sweetie. It's hard for me to see this too. I've been spoiled in Auradon for these last years" Evie said holding onto her red crossbody bag.

"This is really the Isle" Doug said in disbelief. "All the stories you've told me, I didn't realize how awful your childhood really was"

"Yep. This along with constant nagging about princes, makeup and who's the fairest, is a snapshot of my first 16 years" Evie said as they walked through to the path passing Hell Hall (**I'm sorry if this word makes anyone uncomfortable, I usually don't use vulgar language, but if you aren't familiar, it's the name used in **_**Isle of the Lost**_** to describe Creulla's house) **and to a dark, large castle. "This is the Castle Across the Way. Also known as my birthplace and home"

The two native Auradonians observed the rickety castle. "Food and beauty supplies used to be dropped off at this stump by the door when my mother and I were banished to the castle after my 6th birthday. I didn't leave these doors for 10 more unfortunate years" Just as she knocked, a bird cawed and flew to Evie's hand.

"Othello!" Evie exclaimed.

"Othello!" it repeated. "Caw! Evie! Evie!"

"This is your bird, that you got?" Doug asked as Evie beamed.

"Othello meet my husband, Doug and daughter Eva" she said.

"Married! Caw-caw. Eva and Doug" he said as Evie seemed to be remembering some memories. The father and daughter looked at Evie in admiration having never seen her like this before.

"Did you miss me?" Evie asked the colorful bird.

"Caw, Evie. Othello missed you, caw. EQ missed Evie" He cawed flying around her arm. She knocked again and it was a while before someone answered.

"You goblins know what to do!" a female voice called.

"Evie, caw" Othello squacked.

"You stupid bird. Evie's not here. She ran off remember?" The Evil Queen said a pang of hurt in her voice. "But I'll let you in. The one thing remaining of her. Not that she'd ever come back with a mother in law wing" The woman opened the door in a blue cape, black and blue dress and her familiar fading crown on top of her head. The covering over her head was long gone and her waves of black and grey cascaded down her back much like Evie's blue hair did. She looked for the bird on the ground looking up following the designer black boots, combat boots and riding boots up to three people. One of whom looked like a combination of the adults. Evie felt her cheeks reddening and her heart beating out of her chest.

"E-evie?" The Evil Queen said recognizing the long blue waves and the tiara on top of her head. The light brown eyes that sparkled and the few freckles around her nose gave it away.

"It's me, mother" Evie said softly. The Evil Queen stared at her daughter for a while. _She hasn't aged the slightest bit. _

"Your face is bare and who are these people. At the least, you could step inside" she said gesturing as she closed the door. "If someone told me I'd have company I'd have the goblins clean up"

"There's goblins here?!" Eva exclaimed in disgust, as she hid behind her dad who put his arm around her.

"And you" the woman pointed. "You must be from Auradon. Home of prissy helpless royalty" Grimhilde cackled.

"I was born and raised there and I love it. And... my dad's not a prince" The girl said. The Evil Queen looked in horror. Doug told Eva stop talking and leave it to Evie. She complied with his instructions and Evie cleared her throat.

"Not royalty, you say? Who are you?" She inquired.

"She's our daughter" Evie said confidently. "Mother, this is my oldest daughter, Eva Annabelle White"

"White?! As in relation to Snow White. That witch?!" The woman said furiously.

"Well, no. He's the um, stepson of Dopey" Evie said lingering on her words. Grimhilde had enough.

"You, my flesh and blood, married a dwarf?!" she almost screamed. Eva was scared out of her wits as she held onto Evie.

"Mother, stepson. No direct relation. Fully human and may I say relatively tall. He's wealthy, too. Remember they own a diamond mine? And he made you a crown worth billions" Evie said trying to sell the woman.

"I won't be easily pleased" Grimhilde said her eyes flickering as she set eyes on the crown in the glass box. "Speak" she commanded Doug.

"My pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Your Highness" Doug said as Evie smiled squeezing his hand.

"Hm, you have decent manners. Now, when did that-" she pointed at Eva. "Happen?"

"14 years ago on July 13th. And we have three other children" Evie said her voice wavering a bit.

"Four?! What did I tell you. You'll age 5 years with every child" Grimhilde said. Evie had it as she glared.

"I could have stayed in Auradon with my family, instead I wanted to see you before something happens. Cruella's got cancer, Jafar's health is declining, Maleficent is a lizard, I just wanted to tell you how I've been. I was wrong to think you'd care" Evie said with clear hurt and anger.

Grimhilde stared at her 38 year old daughter. _My adult daughter. My only child. She is really the fairest of them all, _she thought.

Evie could only tell the tale later in life. At that moment, The Evil Queen cried. She hugged Evie so hard she felt like she was going to die. "The last time I hugged you was when you were six and your father had left"

Evie felt her eyes burning. Streams of tears fell out her eyes. "I missed you. I may be weak, but it's for the better. I really had been thinking about you"

"I can't lie. It would be so villainous of me, despite being one. I... I missed you, Genevieve. I wanted you back. It was meant for you to go and come back with a prince and money, but when I saw you after coronation with. . . your person" Grimhilde gestured to Doug. "I knew you wouldn't. You are—" She began as Evie waited. "You are the fairest of them all. When I had you, I knew you were absolutely beautiful. Of course since I am your mother, you took after me. That Queen Mal has absolutely nothing on you, Evie. You are absolutely gorgeous and don't look a day older than 21"

Evie hugged her mom again before the aging Queen she quickly let go. "I haven't had affection in over 29 years" she said her voice a bit happier. Evie smiled.

"Can we start over?" Evie asked as the Queen nodded.

"I want to know everything about you, Evie. Everything" She said as she sat on a throne chair. The other two took a seat as Evie removed pictures and went down a road of her life in Auradon.


	6. Chapter 6

"College graduate, married and four children later, here I am" Evie said with a soft smile.

"I am impressed" Grimhilde whispered. She was genuinely amazed by her daughter. "So your youngest is a 7 month old little girl?" Evie nodded. "Um, could you do me a favor? I've always wanted to go to Auradon, could I go for a day or maybe a couple hours?"

Evie looked at her mom. "Unfortunately we'd have to run some checks. I'll discuss it with the King, but I think you should. If you're interested there's a villian rehabilitation program. I could try to get you and the others in, to provide better healthcare as they are sick" Grimhilde smiled.

"Evie, I love you" she said in a near whisper.

"I love you, mother" Evie replied.

"It was very nice to meet you, Eva. You are absolutely a becoming young lady" She said as she smiled at the girl who smiled back at the older woman.

"And, you? You are as handsome as ever. My Evie has wonderful taste. More than just her looks caught you and I'm glad. If they hadn't, my Evie would have been quite a scene" She said with a wink to Doug.

"Thank you, you're a very pleasant person, may I say, Your Highness" Doug said in return as she extended her hand and he shook it.

"And, mother? Princes are jerks" Evie said as she collected some of the pictures.

"Well Snow's father was very intolerable" Grimhilde rolled her eyes as she saw a 8x11 of the six of them. Evie noticed. "May I?"

"Of course. I brought it just for you" Evie said also handing her their wedding photo and each of the children's solo photo.

"Thhankss" she said barely getting the words out. "Goodbye, Evie, Doug and Eva " she waves as they got up to leave.

"Goodbye, mother" Evie said waving as she closed the door and Othello flew to her. She gave a final goodbye to the bird as he flew around her and sat on her hand.

"Othello, you were one heck of a pet" Evie whispered as she lagged behind, watching her daughter and husband trail off. "I'm going to miss you, Mister"

"Othello miss Evie! Evie miss Othello!" The bird cawed.

"Our story must end here, but I'll never forget you. All the memories I have will be close to my heart. Partners in crime and partners in trashing mother"

"Partners in crime and partners in trashing mother. Evil lady " The bird cawed as Evie giggled, a wave of her childhood coming back to her. She stood around the thorns she would wish a prince would suddenly appear from and save her. The moments when she'd hide away from her mother, but Othello would always find her. The moments he braved the wretched bird-eating creatures of the woods to save her.

Her first friend. Her eavesdropping confidant. Her partner in crime.

"So Long, Othello. I love you" She whispered as she smoothed down his now scarce feathers and nuzzled his fragile beak. Gently placing him on a dead tree branch, she gave a nod.

"Caawww... I love you"

The Evil Queen would keep the photos in her room by her shard of mirror and former lipstick from her reign. She smiled at them as she saw her daughter in each one of them. The young girl she once knew was a different person. A wife and a mother. Someone she had told her otherwise. The woman hoped her daughter would allow her to go to Auradon and eventually she did. However, that's also where two years later, Queen Grimhilde gave away her earthly legacy and left it in Genevieve's hands.

With her mother gone, Evie felt a piece of her heart gone. The woman she initially despised, she found she loved. She was grateful for mending a relationship she never thought she really had. Searching through her belongings, a piece of stationary with a rose aroma slid out.

_Dear Mrs. Genevieve Rose White,_

_My daughter, I love you more than you may realize. Yes, I did hurt you in your childhood, yes I was vain and selfish and demanding. I was also hurt during that time. I hope you see how hurt can affect oneself. As days are winding down, I hope that you don't miss me too much. That's too weak! But I know you will and I'll miss you too. I'm sorry for providing you the worst childhood, Evie. I'm really sorry. You're an amazing young woman. Eva, Genesis and Effie will grow up to be strong beautiful women just like their mother. And Dylan will definitely take after his wonderfully prince-like father. You've become a beautiful person. I wish I could have been at all of those special moments. Be there for your children. I chose evil and it hurt the two people I loved. Remember, Mrs. White, you are loved, you're beautiful inside and out, princes are jerks, and your mommy loves you 3._

_P.S. You're natural face is absolutely gorgeous. I always liked your freckles. I wish I hadn't forced makeup on you, nor myself. Praise to your husband for being truthful and helping you to embrace your own face. There's so many things I want to let you know, but I'll let you find them in my belongings. Magic mirror for the better, let my Evie be blessed forever._

Tears slipped out the now 40 year old's eyes. She smiled as words whispered out her rosy lips, "_Mommy_ _Dearest_, _I_ _love_ you _too_."

**A/N: Not again! I don't know why my copy-paste uploads always glitch.**

**And that's the end. Thank you for the reads (views), favorites and follows. For more Descendants and/or the Devie ship, check out my other books. I have a new story in the works for the summer too! :)**


End file.
